A little get together
by Bardock RD
Summary: set two years before GT, it seemed like a normal day at Gohans house but when he poped out for something old enemys came and took his family now he and Pan must get them back and they'll need some help.


It was a beautiful day at Gohans house, Videl was sitting on the window sill, "hey, Gohan.Pan, hmm were have they gone?" she thought  
  
(A few miles away)  
  
"KA MA HA MA HA!!!" yelled Goten as he fired at Pan, Gohan was sitting on a rock watching  
  
"Twin energy balls" yelled Pan as she countered Goten's attack. Goten took three steps back and fell over  
  
"Haha how am I weaker than you?" He said, "RING RING" "huh oh it's for me" said Goten "Oh hi sexy" he said  
  
"Goten what are you doing? we're training here"  
  
"Sorry Gohan I've got to with my girlfriend shopping" said Goten  
  
"This is the third time if this happens again we won't let you train with us, right dad"  
  
"Uh yeah, you hear that Goten?" said Gohan  
  
"Uh hu see ya Pan, Gohan"  
  
"Bye" they both said  
  
"Oh well we'd better be getting home now Pan before your mom kills me" said Gohan  
  
"What was that Gohan?!" yelled Videl  
  
"Nothing honey"  
  
"Don't nothing honey me Gohan, you said you'd be back at four o'clock and it's seven now!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey"  
  
"Me too mom" said Pan  
  
"Oh well your dinner went cold not mine" laughed Videl  
  
"Ahaaaaa" screamed Gohan and Pan  
  
"Don't worry I'll make more"  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Thanks Videl"  
  
"Oh well lets go!" exclaimed Videl  
  
(Later when everyone was back at the house)  
  
"Videl" said Gohan  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm going next door to see my mom"  
  
"Alright" Gohan then walked out of the house and next door, "mom, grandpa"  
  
"Hi Gohan" said Ox king  
  
"Oh hi grandpa where's mom?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen cooking"  
  
"Alright, thanks"  
  
"Hi mom" said Gohan as he smiled at his mother.  
  
"Oh, hello Gohan could you pass me that egg on the table?"  
  
"Uh sure" Gohan went to the table picked up the egg and it broke "woops sorry mom"  
  
"Oh well is there another in the fridge? don't break the door"  
  
"I don't see one"  
  
"Well go see if Videl has one" said Chichi  
  
"Alright" out the door and to next door  
  
"Videl! Do we have any eggs?"  
  
"No I just used the last one"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well my mom was cooking and I picked up an egg and it broke, that was her last one so I've got to town and get another. Where's the money?" Gohan explained  
  
"It's on the mantle piece."  
  
"Bye" he said as he went to a blur  
  
(One minute later)  
  
"Here we are" Gohan ran inside and was confused  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"How may I help you sir?" said the clerk  
  
"I'm looking for the eggs, where are they?"  
  
"Isle six"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Eggs, eggs, eggs, great here they are" he thought  
  
"Damn it all the lines have at least fifteen people"  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
"Finally now to get back to mom."  
  
"Dad!!!" yelled Pan  
  
"What's wrong Pan it looks like you've been beaten up?"  
  
"I have, about two minutes after you left these guys showed up. They asked where you were, mom said she didn't know and then they asked her if she was your wife. She said yes. They also asked who the people next door were and she told them one of the guys grabbed her; the other two went next door and grabbed great grandpa and grandma. I tried to stop those two and I did except the one holding mom asked if I was your daughter. I said yes before I ran and attacked him but he just punched me out of the way. The other two got up grabbed great grandpa and grandma again and asked  
  
"Shall we take her as well?" The boss replied  
  
"No, we need some one to tell Gohan that we've been" I was lying on the floor half unconscious when he walked over and put my chin on his shoe while saying to me  
  
"Tell Gohan we're at the island where he killed Bojack, and then kicked me through the house" Pan said  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that, Pan come with me" ordered Gohan and he flew off "Wait for me dad" Pan yelled  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked  
  
"We're going to Korans lookout for senzu beans" Gohan explained  
  
(Later)  
  
"Huh it's on a giant poll" Pan said in confusion  
  
"Gohan, is that you"  
  
"Ah hello Yajarobe, yes it's me" Gohan answered  
  
"Do you know where Koran is?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yes he's inside with Tien"  
  
"Tien. haven't seen him in a while" thought Gohan Yajarobe, Gohan and Pan walked down the path and in to the house at the middle of the lookout.  
  
"Whoa Tien, your energy it's about the same as Cell's second stage was!" Gohan Exclaimed  
  
"Thanks Gohan I've been training in the hyperbolic time chamber, is this your daughter Pan?" he asked  
  
"Yes I am, and who are you exactly?" she asked  
  
"Oh right you wouldn't remember, I'm Tien I was at the hospital when you were born gosh you've grown how old are you now?" Tien asked  
  
"I'm twelve" she replied  
  
"Oh, well any what are you both doing here?" he also asked "We're here for some senzu beans, I have a feeling we're going to be in a big fight" said Gohan  
  
"Oh really, what happened?" said Tien  
  
"Well what happened is."  
  
(Many minutes later)  
  
"Oh my, that's bad" said Tien  
  
"So Koran do you have any senzu beans?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yes I do, I've got four" he replied "Here's one Pan" said Gohan  
  
"Alright... (Gulp) huh I feel fine!" Pan exclaimed  
  
"Now there's three, hey Tien do you want to come with us?" asked Gohan  
  
"Uh sure" said Tien  
  
"Great, well shall we go now?" said Gohan  
  
"Yeah" said Pan and Tien  
  
"Bye Koran, Yajarobe" said Gohan  
  
"Bye everyone"  
  
"So Gohan where are these people?" asked Tien  
  
"Well we've got to go past this city, past those mountains and on to an island remember it? Where we fought Bojack"  
  
(Meanwhile in a big clothes shop)  
  
"Mom, doesn't this look fabulous?"  
  
"Yes and it'll look brilliant on you, and here's some more stuff for you to carry, Krillin"  
  
"Oh come on 18! You can carry some of this"  
  
"Not unless you want to pay"  
  
"Hmm what is it with girls and shopping" Krillin thought  
  
"We're done" said 18 and Marron  
  
"Finally, we had to of been in there for four hours and we only came to get me socks!" Krillin exclaimed  
  
"Come on Krillin we don't have all day"  
  
"Yeah dad"  
  
"Mmm" Krillin grumbled.  
  
"Can someone open the boot for me" he said  
  
"Sure dad" (pop)  
  
"Thanks dear, now to get this stuff in. ah done thank god we have a big car"  
  
Suddenly Krillin, 18 and Marron sensed something  
  
"Huh ah it's Gohan, Pan and Tien" Krillin said in excitement  
  
"Hey Krillen" Gohan said as he, Pan and Tien flew down to the ground  
  
"Hi Marron" said Pan  
  
"Hey Pan" replied Marron  
  
Marron and Pan went and spoke to each other ignoring the others  
  
"Wow Tien your energy has increased dramatically" Krillin said in shock  
  
"Thanks Krillin I've been training in the hyperbolic time Chamber" Tien said  
  
"Anyway what are you guys up to?" Krillin asked  
  
"Well Videl, mother and grandpa have been kidnapped"  
  
"Oh, really? That's terrible" Krillin said  
  
"I know, we're going to get them back"  
  
"I'd help but I'm not that strong and I'd most probably get in the way, anyway good luck" said Krillin  
  
"Oh Krillin, show some courage" said his wife 18  
  
"What? It's not a case of being brave is a case of me being incredibly weak" said Krillin  
  
"You're not that weak Krillin you can hold up against me and I'm stronger than a super saiyan remember?"  
  
"Yeah well." Krillin said sheepishly  
  
"I'll come Gohan" said 18  
  
"Great we should have this one in the bag" said Gohan with his fathers confidence  
  
"I'll see you later Krillin bye Marron"  
  
"What, mom? You're going with them?" said 18 confused daughter Marron  
  
"Yep shopping is fun but I can't turn down a fight" she said happily  
  
"Alright, well don't get hurt"  
  
"I won't Marron, bye"  
  
"Bye everyone" said Marron and Krillin  
  
"Bye" 


End file.
